California State Polytechnic University (Cal Poly) has had a leading role in the establishment of a comprehensive animal care program within the California State University (a total of 20 schools). This program has included planning realized by the inclusion in the State budget for funding of a small facility which has now begun construction (1991-1992). Despite construction of a new laboratory animal facility, space to provide adequate housing for all current vertebrate projects requires use of an existing animal facility (Bldg. 8) that is woefully inadequate. Since California law (tied to the new facility) mandates AAALAC accreditation for Cal Poly, existing facilities must be improved. Funds are requested to correct deficiencies in our existing facility(Bldg 8). These include providing washable surfaces and a partitioning of one room to provide for proper separation of species. Additional funds are requested for moveable equipment to replace fixed, floor-to-ceiling cage supports and to house rabbits and guinea pigs. We have closed two animal facilities since 1986 and this has placed a great burden upon the existing facility. It was this burden as well as the support of the faculty and staff which lead to the realization of an additional facility. While this new facility represents an outstanding addition to our goals here at Cal Poly, a remodel of the existing facility is needed to meet our teaching and research needs. Cal Poly has had a strong tradition of educating students in the biomedical sciences. This tradition is made even more evident by addition of a new major this year, Biotechnology, which will make use of laboratory animals. A proposed Animal Health Sciences program (now up before the Academic Senate) will target instruction in the care and use of laboratory animals. Such instructional programs have, as part of their curriculum, active student research. Student and faculty research, though small by some standards, is very active and productive. Even to meet current demands, our facilities must be improved.